Wreck-It, Genderbent
by U-Madder
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring the genderbent Wreck-It Ralph gang, Wreck-It Rhonda, Vancent Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felicia and Calhoun. Suggestions are welcome.
1. Comforting

**Summary: One-shot. Little Vancent Von Schweetz had a bad dream. Luckily Rhonda is there to comfort him.  
**

**A/N: This actually wasn't my idea, but Shingamilover2's. Thanks for suggesting it :). So, without further ado, let's begin! So, in case you haven't read my Wreck-It Rhonda story, they're in genderbent form.**

**Comforting**

Rhonda put a couple of more bricks over her as she muttered in her sleep. She was totally unaware that faint crying could be heard near her. Suddenly, she jolted awake when someone tugged at her shirt, "Huh? What?" She asked. She could now hear the crying very well. She looked down in anger as to who woke her up, not showing any sympathy for who was crying.

However, her heart melted when she saw little Vancent, sniffling, tears streaming down his chubby little face. He was wearing his white onesie pajama outfit. Rhonda picked the small child up, and began to run a finger through his hair, "Ssh...Vancent...what's wrong, sweetie?" She didn't know why the little boy was here, in her home, let alone crying. She couldn't even believe Vancent would travel through Game Central Station on his own at this time of night, either.

"I-I-I had a bad dream..." Vancent mumbled, snuggling closer into Rhonda's shoulder, "I-I-It was scary, so I came to you...I don't like b-bad dreams..."

"Ssh, " Rhonda mumbled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Vancent, little sarcastic, cheeky Vancent, having a bad dream? It didn't make any sense. Vancent never had a bad dream, ever, and didn't want him to have another one any time soon, "It's OK because you know it didn't happen. That's how I thought of it when I was your age, anyway." She kissed Vancent on his forehead, before cradling him a little bit more. She would of asked what the dream was about, but she figured that would only upset Vancent more if she asked.

"B-B-But it did happen!" Vancent whimpered, "T-T-Turbette came back t-to l-life and turned m-me into a glitch again...but t-this time...she k-killed you, Felicia and Calhoun, so y-you could stop her...s-she then killed all my friends in Sugar Rush...t-then...she killed me...t-then I-I woke up..."

"No, it didn't happen," Rhonda frowned, now her lower lip beginning to quiver. That was his dream. Such a small, innocent little child like Vancent had that sort of mind? Surely that wasn't possible. Maybe, just maybe, Queen Candy, or Turbette, had given Vancent a perminant fear, only because he had to face her once, and at that time, she attempted to murder him. Rhonda replied in the only way she could to a nine-year old, "That mean ol' rotten excuse for a Queen is gone for good; she died in the explosion in Diet Cola Mountain, remember? It'll never happen. It's impossible for it to, anyway. Ssh...don't cry, kiddo...Rhonda's got you..."

Vancent didn't reply, and instead, snuggled into Rhonda's shoulder for more comfort, his crying slightly mellowing out. Rhonda honestly wasn't good as this. She didn't really comfort. It wasn't in her code to do this. But, she thought of Vancent as a son to her, and wouldn't hesitate to do what was right for him.

She rocked the little boy in her arms, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, "Ssh...don't cry, sweetie...I'll protect you...don't worry...I'll make sure you never, ever have that dream ever again, OK?" She kissed Vancent's forehead.

Vancent snuggled closer into Rhonda's shoulder, wanting more comfort. He didn't reply, however. He was still crying, but not as much as he had done earlier. Rhonda stroked his back gently, handing him his teddy bear, "I think Mr Bear wants a cuddle!"

Vancent giggled a little, "C-Can I have him?" He asked, looking up at Rhonda innocently, his piercing hazel eyes melting Rhonda's soul; his cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were still wet.

Rhonda felt a couple of tears stream down her face as she looked at the little boy. This was the first time she had fully seen his face whenever he was crying. It melted her heart even more as she stared into those hazel eyes. Finally, she handed Vancent his teddy bear, "Here, kiddo; he's all yours."

Instead of hugging the teddy bear, Vancent threw it on the floor and returned to Rhonda's embrace, his crying ow completely finished, but small sniffles were heard, "I don't want it..." Vancent mumbled, "Your hugs are much sweeter any day..."

Rhonda could feel Vancent smile through her embrace; she had done her job. She didn't know how, but it seemed like she had comforted Vancent enough to stop him from crying. The ham-handed giant figured that because Vancent loved and respected her so much, it was enough to calm him down.

"Hey, Stinkbrain," Vancent pulled away from Rhonda's embrace, smirking a little, "Just...don't tell Toffyta, kay? He'll laugh at me cos' I was crying over a nightmare. He'll think I'm some baby and the others will laugh me out of being president for sure."

Rhonda chuckled and nodded her head, "Don't worry, Vancent. I won't tell him. But, between you and me, he's kind of a crybaby himself, isn't he?" That got a faint chuckle from Vancent, "See, nothing to worry about."

"And...this whole thing is between you and me; don't even tell Calhoun or Felicia," Vancent continued, "Calhoun will probably make the nightmares worse, and Felicia will worry too much that she'll explode!" He did a small hand movement.

"Right, right. I know." Rhonda rolled her eyes; it seemed like Vancent was back to his normal, sarcastic and cheeky self again.

"And, Stinkbrain?" Vancent wiped his eyes a little, "You're an awesome Mom. Thanks for letting me hug you. Boy, I needed that. And by the way...can I stay with you? Just in case the nightmares come back or something?"

"Sure, kiddo." Rhonda smiled. Vancent thought she was an awesome Mom! That was something Rhonda never heard everyday. She laid back down on her side on the bed like she did before. Vancent cuddled up next to her. Rhonda closed her eyes.

"You're awesome, Rhonda..." Vancent mumbled, before drifting off to sleep.

Unknownst to him, Rhonda lazily opened one eye as Vancent went to sleep. She chuckled a little, before she fell asleep herself. Things were definitely sweet now.

**A/N: I've got nothing much to say except thanks ****Shingamilover2 for having the idea!**


	2. Sleepwalking

**Summary: One-shot. One night, Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun were hanging around Game Central Station, where they saw something...well, out of the ordinary.**

**A/N: Yet another one-shot featuring the genderbent gang suggested by Shinigamilover2! Well, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Sleepwalking**

Rhonda stretched her arms out as her, Felicia and Calhoun arrived into Game Central Station,"There's nothing like an awesome stroll in the middle of the night, huh lovebirds?" She smirked, turning to Felicia and Calhoun, who's hands were gripped together like iron magnets.

"Oh, it's wonderful, Rhonda. Especially with my dynamite guy." Felicia flirted, turning to her husband, who seemed to be...slightly off, like he wasn't even paying attention to a word his wife was saying.

"Um, Calhoun? Are you there?" Rhonda asked, waving a giant hand in front of the blond man.

"Oh, um. Right. I was just wondering something...does the little munchkin strode around in his undergarments when he's suppose to be getting some shuteye?" He referred to Vancent, "Only because I think I can see him doing that right now." He squinted his eyes a little.

Rhonda tapped her chin; Vancent wouldn't do a thing like that. Calhoun must of been hallucinating things. Yes, that was it. It wasn't like little Vancent Von Schweetz to do a thing like that.

"Tommy, I seriously doubt that Vancent would do that; he's only a little boy. He wouldn't be up at night, let alone walking around in his underwear. I think the Cy-Bugs are getting to your head or something..." Felicia mumbled the last part.

"I heard that, Felicy," Calhoun sighed, "And, I'm perfectly sure I can see him. He's right over there, see?" He asked, pointing an armor clad hand towards a small, moving figure in the distance.

Rhonda squinted her eyes along with Felicia; she could definitely see something. It was quite small, like Vancent, but that could of been because the figure was quite far away. Also, the figure seemed to be wearing teal green boxer briefs. That was Vancent's favorite color. Could it of been him?

Slowly but surely, the figure walked closer to the trio, arms spread out in front of him. It sounded like it was snoring ever so lightly, but Rhonda, nor Felicia, and nor Calhoun, could tell. Finally, the figure came close enough for the trio to work out who it was; licorice black hair, pale skin, a cute, button nose? It was definitely Vancent! Rhonda couldn't believe it; her Vancent, her sweet, sweet, Vancent was walking around in his underwear? It didn't make any sense! But, as Vancent came closer, the trio noticed that he was asleep. Vancent was...sleepwalking?

"Huh? What's Vancent doing out at a time like this, let alone walking around in his underwear whilst sleepwalking?" Felicia seemed to be just as surprised as Rhonda.

"I'm not sure, but we should try and wake him up. That way, we can get him back to Sugar Rush, safely in his bed." Rhonda stated. Felicia and Calhoun nodded their heads, going with Rhonda's plan.

The trio ran over to Vancent and started shaking him; no luck. The little boy wouldn't wake up, "It's not working." Calhoun mumbled.

"Really?" Rhonda asked in exasperation.

"Rhonda, be nice." Felicia sternly snapped, pointing a finger at her ham-handed giant of a companion. Rhonda rolled her eyes.

However, during the trio's little conversation Vancent had sleepwalked off, away from them! He was already half a mile away from them as soon as Felicia stopped speaking, "How'd he get there so fast?" Rhonda asked herself in amazement.

"Looks like we're going to have to follow him and try and wake the little Space Cadette in the process." Calhoun stated. He grabbed hold of Felicia's hand and the two were already off, trying to think of numerous ways to wake little Vancent up.

Rhonda couldn't believe this was happening; Vancent never, ever sleepwalked! She knew that for a fact, since Vancent had slept with her so many times both in his and her own home. It was weird as she thought about it, but she remembered that Toffyta, the little nuisance himself, had given Vancent some sort of weird book for his birthday a couple of weeks ago. It was some sort of hypnotism book. Vancent had seemed addicted to it, as he kept reading it over and over. Could that of been the reason for his sleepwalking? Either way, Rhonda didn't know, but if it was because of Toffyta, she'd pound him into a pulp on the ground.

Finally, she was shaken out of her thoughts, "Hey guys! Wait up!" And with that, she quickly ran after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toffyta walked out of Sugar Rush's Train Station, seeming rather sure of himself. He was clutching a small, gingerbread camera and was wearing his pink and white strawberry pajamas. He smirked to himself; he couldn't believe what he had done, and what he was about to do!

Suddenly, Toffyta's thoughts were cut loose as she heard three voices chasing after Vancent. Rhonda, Calhoun and Felicia. Toffyta had figured that his friends would try and help him, but the blond knew that you could only wake up Vancent with a special technique that only he knew.

He hid behind a small stall just as the trio had passed by him; he breathed out a sigh of relief, and then began to get to work. He figured things would work out better if he hid behind the Tipper's Train Station, nobody would figure that he was there.

As the trio were distracted of waking Vancent up, Toffyta quickly ran behind the Tipper's Train Station. He turned on his camera and got to work immediately as Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun moved out of the way, he took pictures of Vancent. In his underwear. Walking around at night.

* * *

Back with Rhonda, Felicia, Calhoun and a sleeping, walking Vancent, the trio were attempting to wake up their little friend, who was constantly walking around in random directions, "C'mon, Vancent, wake up!" Rhodna mumbled, shaking his friend.

"We need to try something else." Calhoun stated.

"Really?" Rhonda asked sarcastically.

Calhoun and Felicia glanced at their friend; Rhonda sighed, "Alright, how about we make some noise or something. That could work."

"We could clap, and see if that works; I mean, when my Mother used to clap in the morning, it almost always woke me up," Felicia shrugged her shoulders, before sighing, "Well, that, and she used to bang her hammer into my face..."

"Right..." Rhonda sighed; she would never, ever understand Felicia, "Anyway, let's clap and see if that works. My hands are massive, so it'll make a really loud clap." And with that, she performed the most longest, loudest clap anyone could ever hear.

"Too! Loud! Rhonda!" Felicia covered her ears. Calhoun chuckled. He was used to this type of noise, unlike his wife, who hardly ever heard loud noises. It was programmed into Calhoun's code to sustain loud noises, considering the environment he was supposed to call home.

However, that didn't even wake up Vancent. He continued walking. Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun chased after him, trying to think of numerous ways to wake him up.

* * *

Back with Toffyta, he had taken more pictures then he could count. This would be _goldmine_, he just knew it. The racers would find this hilarious. He also laughed a little at Vancent's friends; there was no way a clap would wake Vancent up. You could only perform a certain noise, that only Toffyta's knew.

To top off his pictures, he decided to record a short video of Vancent walking around in his underwear. He pointed his camera at Vancent and pushed the record gumdrop, "This is goldmine..." He mumbled as he continued to record.

After a minute, Toffyta decided that he had had enough fun. He turned off his camera, making sure to save his video first, and then performed the special noise to wake Vancent up; a small yodel.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun, the trio had heard some sort of noise. It sounded like a yodel, and that it was coming from Tipper's Train Station, but they weren't too sure. Rhonda and Calhoun wanted to check it out, but Felicia was too afraid to do so.

"Wait, let's catch up with Vancent!" Rhonda chased after his friend, who continued to walk away.

However, as soon as Rhonda caught up to Vancent, the little boy had jolted awake. He turned to Rhonda in surprise, "Huh, Rhonda? Why am I in Game Central Station?" He asked. Rhonda chuckled nervously, "What's wrong?" He turned and looked at his body, "Sweet Mother of Monkey Milk I'm in my underwear!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Felicia scratched the back of her head nervously, "You were just sleepwalking around Game Central and we-"

"Wait. I was sleepwalking?" Vancent asked, before lowering his eyebrows angrily, "MUTTONFUDGE!" He screamed, loud enough for the whole Arcade to hear. Rhonda, Felicia and Calhoun looked at each-other totally confused; what did Toffyta had to do with any of this?

* * *

The next morning, Vancent blushed a deep red as Toffyta showed the pictures on his camera that he had took of Vancent in his underwear the night before. The other racers laughed their heads off, apart from Candlehead, who was confused, "Why was Vancent in his underwear?"

"IT'S PRESIDENT VANCENT!" Vancent shouted angrily, his hands clutched into little balled fists.

Toffyta chuckled, ignoring an embarrassed Vancent, "I gave him this hypnotism book for his birthday, and he totally kept reading it!" That gave the racers another thing to laugh about.

Vancent face-palmed his face hard, "Please, Toff...stop showing the pictures..."

"Alright," Toffyta sighed, looking a little disappointing; the other racers were too, much to the relief of Vancent, "But I'll show the video I recorded!" And with that, he began to show the recoring of the video he had made.

"MUTTONFUDGE!" Vancent exclaimed, this time enough for the gamers and Mrs Litwak herself to hear. This was war, now. He would get Toffyta back, one way or another.

**A/N: It's done! And, thanks ****Shinigamilover2 for coming up with this hilarious idea!**


	3. Gettin' Him Back

**Summary: One-shot. Vancent has his ways of being President. And that is, whenever someone pranks him, he'll always strike back. One way or another. Sequel to Sleepwalking.**

**A/N: Yet another one-shot suggested by Shinigamilover2, so thanks for it again! Also, read Sleepwalking before you read this fic (It'll explain everything there)**

**Gettin' Him Back**

Vancent was fairly huffy today; he walked up and down the throne room, in his palace, thinking harder and harder with every second. He was thinking of a way to get Toffyta back after what he had done to him; made him sleepwalk through Game Central Station in his underwear.

It was rather hard to think of a prank that was good enough to fool Toffyta; the blond wasn't stupid. He saw through pranks like a hawk. This wouldn't be easy, and Vancent was fully aware of that.

"Your highness," Sour Belle approached Vancent, "If I may ask, what are you thinking about? Is it about the Oreo guards constantly chanting in the middle of the night, or is it to do with putting Gleyda Orangeboar in the fungeon until she doesn't prank anymore?"

"Nope, it's got nothing to do with those two," Vancent replied, "But I'll think about em' later. Now's a serious crisis...and, if I tell you, you promise you won't...well, laugh?"

"Of course not, your highness. I would never, ever laugh at you." Sour Belle replied moodily. She never did put effort into her replies or her questions.

"Of course. It'll be the day that Candlehead says something intelligent that you'll laugh at me," Vancent mumbled under his breath, making sure Sour Belle wouldn't hear, "OK, well, Toffyta gave me this hypnotism book for my birthday, so I kept reading it, cos' it was awesome and everything; only problem. I walked around Game Central in my underwear, and he took photos and recorded it. He used it as a tool for embarrassing me. And...I'm kinda thinking about getting him back."

As Vancent thought, the whole time Sour Belle stood there with a straight face, "If I were you, I wouldn't do that, your highness. If you strike back, that will just make the problem worse. And I thought Toffyta was your friend now."

"Obviously not yet," Vancent rolled his eyes, "But, anyway, I want to get him back to see how he feels about getting pranked. It's not funny, and I, and the others, know that. Especially Rancesca. She hate's getting pranked. Anyway, I want to get him back."

"Fair enough your highness. Would you like me to assist you in this activity?" Sour Belle asked.

"Sure, I could get all the help I need. Now, all I need is a pranking master. I know I'm pretty good at pranks, but I'm thinking of someone much better then me. Someone like...Gleyda..." He mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the candy-cane forest, Gleyda was watching over Juboldon, Crumbledon and Minton, "The perfect targets..." Gleyda rubbed her hands together evilly, "This is gonna be gold! Hey, guys!" She shouted, getting the three boys their attention.

"Um...hi Gleyda...how may we help you?" Juboldon asked politely, his hands behind his back.

"Oh, well...I was just hanging around, having a little rest, and...well, Candlehead's hiding in the bushes. He wants to set off your hat, Juboldon. Y'know, a Cherry Bomb," She smirked a little.

"What?!" Juboldon panicked, "No, he's never getting my hat! Ever! He can set Crumbledon's hat alight, but not mine! Never, you hear me Candlehead!" He turned to the cotton candy bushes, "Exactly! Good day!" And with that, he stormed off.

"Thanks so much, Juboldon!" Crumbledon groaned, "Now's he's gonna set my hat alight! Um...set Minton's bow-tie alight, not my hat!" He exclaimed nervously, and with that, quickly ran away.

Minton didn't know what to do now, "Um...I better go!" And with that, he scooted off to join his friends so Candlehead supposedly wouldn't light their property on fire.

Gleyda laughed her head off; as she said, the perfect targets for pranking, "Oh, man, man, man! That was sweet! Now, let's see if I can find Rancesca-"

However, before she could continue, somebody had interrupted her, "Rancesca will have to wait, Gleyda," Gleyda turned around. Vancent and Sour Belle stood there, and it was clearly Sour Belle who had spoke, "His highness requests your-"

"What! Whatever I did, I won't do it again! I swear!" She panicked, jumping off of the tree, getting down on her knees.

"Don't worry; you haven't done anything wrong," Vancent sighed, "But I'll talk about your pranks later. Now, I want to get Toffyta back; hard. You know what happened, so I want serious revenge on him. Up for a little pranking?" He asked, smirking.

Gleyda rubbed her hands together, "When do we start?"

* * *

Back in the castle, Vancent, Sour Belle and Gleyda were all thinking about different way to get Toffyta back. Sour Belle, as much as she didn't want to participate, thought of stealing Toffyta's kart. Gleyda and Vancent disagreed to this, as they thought it wasn't evil enough.

"Alright," Sour Belle muttered, "What do you two suppose we do?"

"Well," Gleyda started, "I thought about going into the game's code and doing something so evil that Toffyta would ever regret pranking Vancent."

Vancent smirked, "Oh, like an atomic wedgie! I've done it to Adbeezlon, Snowdon and Swizzalina once for being big fat jerks! It's really easy!" He jumped up and down with excitement.

"Um..." Gleyda mumbled nervously, "I was going to suggest that we swap his brain with Candlehead, but I like your idea better!" Her attitude immediately changed, "And you can go in the code if you want! Me and Belle will watch from the sidelines, won't we Belle?"

Sour Belle practically had sweat pouring down her forehead, "I-I don't think we should do that...i-it'a not much of a good idea...Toffyta certainly won't enjoy it..."

"Did I enjoy walking around in Game Central at night, whilst I was asleep, in my underwear?" Vancent shouted; Sour Bill shook her head, "Exactly! So Toffyta won't enjoy the atomic wedgie!" Him and Gleyda hi-fived each other, but Sour Belle still wasn't sure about everything.

* * *

Outside the game's code, Vancent chuckled as he pushed the last button on the Konami code - the '_Start_' button -on the NES controller. He was in, "Right, hold on to this rope; I'll be back in a minute." And with that, he jumped inside the code.

Gleyda chuckled with delight; Sour Belle shook her head and sighed; kids these days.

Meanwhile, Vancent swam up and down the game's code, trying to find Toffyta's code. It wasn't successful at first, but after a short while, the bright blue box shimmered in front of Vancent, reading Toffyta Muttonfudge, "Perfect..." Vancent rubbed his hands together.

He touched Toffyta's code lightly, and in came individual boxes which made him up as an avatar. Vancent scrolled up and down until he found the function of Toffyta's body. His small smirk widened. He selected Toffyta's function of the body code, which came up with a picture Vancent really didn't want to see, "OK...maybe I'll make the picture clothed..." And with that, he touched a button on the code that made the picture of a naked Toffyta clothed, "That's better..."

Vancent then...well, performed the atomic wedgie. He sniggered, saving Toffyta's code and swimming away from the game's code entirely, "Guys, I'm goin' out!"

* * *

Later that day, Toffyta stormed towards the palace, steam practically coming out from his ears, since his face was even more red then Juboldon's outfit, "VON SCHWEETZ!" He screamed, banging on the doors of the palace.

"Yes?" Vancent sniggered, coming out from behind the door. He saw that Toffyta had his hands behind his back, or preferably, holding his butt in pain.

"MY BUTT ACHES, AND I KNOW WHO DID IT!" He screamed, jumping up and down like an maniac.

"Why? You didn't like the atomic wedgie I gave you?" Vancent chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"YOU WHAT? YOU IDIOT!" Toffyta exclaimed, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! IT REALLY HURTS!"

"Cos' you pranked me. Hard. And it wasn't funny, Muttonfudge. I couldn't show my face for a whole day." Vancent shook his head, sighing.

"Yeah," Toffyta lowered his voice, but still added venom to his speech, "But still; it wasn't funny that you gave me an atomic wedgie. And it certainly wasn't harm-free, now was it?" He asked, referring to the prank that Vancent had done.

"OK, OK; tell you what, if you promise not to prank me like you did the other day, then I'll un-do your atomic wedgie. Deal?" He asked Toffyta, who was slightly hesitant for a moment, but then, he turned back as Vancent began to perform his classic puppy dog look.

"Fine, deal!" Toffyta groaned, holding out his hand for Vancent to shake it. Vancent smiled and shook his friends hand, "And I'm serious about it!" The blond warned the President, "One more stupid prank and I'll...well, I can't hurt you, but I'll tell Rhonda what you've been doing, kay?"

"Kay." Vancent nodded his head. He _would_ listen to Toffyta_ if_ he didn't know that Toffyta would really agree to his statement. Things were good, even if Vancent, nor Toffyta, would keep their promise.

However, before the boys could finish their handshake, a wide and loud explosion of gooey green taffy splurted out on Vancent and Toffyta. They were absoloutly covered in icky, sticky taffy, from head-to-toe, and nether one could move. They didn't know who did the prank, for a moment, until-"

"ORANGEBOAR!"

**A/N: So, what did we all think? It was funny, wasn't it? OK, not as funny as the first one, but still. And, thanks Shinigamilover2 for making this whole idea up!**


	4. Candy-Sickness

**Summary: One-shot. Rhonda visits Vancent in his bedroom, but finds out that Vancent is sick. Rhonda decides to help her friend by easing the pain in certain ways.**

**A/N: Yay, another one-shot suggested by Shinigamilover2! Thanks for all your wonderful ideas!**

**Candy-Sickness**

Wreck-It Rhonda strode through the palace in the middle of the afternoon; she hadn't seen Vancent for a couple of days, and was beginning to feel worried about her friend. Vancent really brightened up her day's, and this was a day that needed brightening for Rhonda, as she hadn't seen him for a couple of days. So, she decided like any good Mother would do, and that is, go and visit her child to make sure he was alright.

OK, so maybe Vancent wasn't her child, and maybe she wasn't the Mother. But, Vancent was programmed parent-less; a character without a Mother or Father. That was the case for all the Sugar Rush children too. Rhonda, however, didn't like the idea of that, so she became Vancent's Mother. That's what it seemed like anyway.

Finally, Rhonda arrived outside of Vancent's bedroom. The door was closed, which strangely, didn't happen very often. Vancent usually had his bedroom door open, hesitantly waiting for Rhonda She slowly opened the door, expecting Vancent to be asleep in his bed, since there was no noise inside the room. However, he wasn't asleep, and Rhonda knew that, too. She just knew her friend so well. There was something...wrong going on.

The ham-handed giant walked into the room worriedly, becoming closer and closer to Vancent's marshmallow bed. She saw a small, shaky little figure buried deep among the cozy, cuddly covers. She peered over the bed, and what she saw, shocked her.

She didn't expect little Vancent to be paler then ever, shaking tremendously, clutching his tummy tightly. This wasn't like himself; usually, he was bouncy and fun to be around, but today, today was different. He was sick. He looked up at Rhonda, who immediately took him into her arms, "H-H-Hi R-Rhonda...I-I'm fine..." He mumbled, though his speech was jumbled up. He didn't seem fine, and Rhonda knew her friend didn't want to admit the fact that he was un-well.

"No, you're not. Look at you, you poor thing, sweetie..." Rhonda stroked Vancent's little shaking hand gently, "What happened here?" She still couldn't believe that Vancent was in this state.

"I-I-I ate too much c-candy..." Vancent admitted, whimpering a little, "I-I-I don't k-know if it was poisonous or not...b-but I-I don't feel well..." He snuggled into Rhonda's embrace, "I-I-I h-have a tummy ache, Rhonda...p-please make it better..."

Rhonda couldn't tell Vancent that eating too much candy wasn't good for him. Not now. And, anyway, the raven-haired child lived on candy, so who was to blame if one of the children became ill once in a while. But, Rhonda wouldn't hesitate to calm Vancent down, and ease his pain.

She was actually used to this sort of thing now, so she reacted in the only way she could and knew when a child had an aching tummy. She began rubbing Vancen't aching tummy, which loosened Vancent up a little bit. However, he was still shaking, and his paleness was still there, "Ssh..." Rhonda mumbled, "It's OK...let Rhonda rub your tummy, OK sweetie?"

Vancent nodded his head, but didn't reply; he was too sick to speak now, but just let Rhonda take care of him. Rhonda rocked the small child in her arms, kissing his forehead a couple of times; ever since the nightmare incident a couple of weeks ago, she had became fairly good at comforting and calming down Vancent. She knew every single thing which Vancent enjoyed whenever he wasn't well, or was upset. And, one of those things was rocking him in her arms and rubbing his tummy. There was also a couple of other things too, like singing to Vancent, but Rhonda didn't want to do that just yet; Vancent seemed to be enjoying himself as Rhonda rubbed his tummy, so Rhonda wouldn't stop unless Vancent told her too, which seemed to be a while.

After a minute, Vancent mumbled something against Rhonda's shoulder, "Sing to me..." He demanded.

Rhonda was slightly shocked; she couldn't sing. Sure, she knew how to comfort Vancent whenever he was down or wasn't feeling too good, but she couldn't sing! Well, Vancent did know what he enjoyed the most, and what helped ease his pain, so Rhonda tried her hardest as she began to sing a gentle song.

_"Being made of stone will make you strong,_

_I've been alone for oh so long,_

_And there you were, a silent mind,_

_Beauty that I thought I'd never find,_

_Something strange is happening,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_I haven't felt my heart beating over ninety years,_

_I love the way you look at me,_

_When you're thinking no one else can see,_

_I feel like someone different when you're near,_

_So sleep now, and hold me tight,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_Just lay down and rest your weary eyes,_

_Calm down, you're safe with me,_

_I love you more than you can see,_

_You need your rest, and so I wrote you this,_

_Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby,"_

As Rhonda finished the first part of the song, whilst rubbing Vancent's tummy, she seemed to notice he was loosening up much more, so she decided to continue the song, if she was doing that much of a good job.

_Could someone who has a soul,_

_"Have such a hard time staying in control?_

_Eternity can wait a while,_

_I'll miss the way you blush when you smile,_

_Something strange is happening,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_I haven't felt my heart beating over ninety years,_

_I love the way you look at me,_

_When you're thinking no one else can see,_

_I feel like someone different when you're near,_

_So sleep now, and hold me tight,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_Just lay down and rest your weary eyes,_

_Calm down, you're safe with me,_

_I love you more than you can see,_

_You need your rest and so I wrote you this,_

_Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby,_

_Something strange is happening,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_I haven't felt my heart beating over ninety years,_

_I love the way you look at me,_

_When you're thinking no one else can see,_

_I feel like someone different when you're near,_

_So sleep now, and hold me tight,_

_Everything will be alright,_

_Just lay down and rest your weary eyes,_

_Calm down, you're safe with me,_

_I love you more than you can see,_

_You need your rest and so I wrote you this,_

_Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby, Lullaby..."_

As Rhonda finished singing the song and rubbing Vancent's belly, she noticed that the sick child was now peacefully off in dreamland, not seeming to be sick anymore.

The giant placed the small child into his bed, and tucked him under the covers. She gave the sleeping child his teddy bear, of whom he snuggled up to in his sleep. Rhonda leaned down to kiss Vancent's forehead, gently running her fingers through his hair.

**A/N: Awww! Isn't this one cute! I loved writing it! And, in case you didn't know the song, it's called 'Lullaby' and it was writing by The Mitch Hansen Band.**


	5. A Stupid Decision

**Summary: One-shot. Vancent's had enough of being treated like a child. So, he sneaks into a horror movie. Is that for better or worse, and what happens when Rhonda finds out what her friend is doing?**

**A/N: Yep, Shinigamilover2 suggested this. Need I say no more. Oh wait, the movie Vancent sneaks into is called Evil dead, which I honestly haven't seen, nor do I want to see it, so I'm sorry if I get the scene in this fanfic kind of wrong. It won't be too graphic, anyway. This fic is a K+ remember.**

**A Stupid ****Decision**

Vancent stormed into Game Central Station in a huff; he wasn't in the mood today. He was sick and tired of being treated like a child, even though he was one. Well, technically, he was older then Calhoun, but that was only because of how long his game had been plugged in for. Psychically, and in personality, he was nine-years old, but that seemed to be a good thing for most people. People would do anything to stay young forever.

For Vancent, however, it was the total opposite; he wanted to age, and get older. He didn't want to say a child forever. He couldn't do any of the fun things that adults did, like drink Root Beer in Tipper's, or go on high roller-coaster rides in RollerCoasterWorld Deluxe. He wasn't even allowed to see violent and adults movies at the theater It was so unfair for him!

But what was most annoying was the way that people treated him. Just the other week, Zingief had asked him if he was lost, and couldn't find his Mom. That really angered Vancent. He spent the better part of two hours, ranting to the warrior about how he didn't even have a proper Mom, and that he was meeting Rhonda at her game.

Another time was when Cindy the Pac-Girl Ghost had asked if she should send him to a kindergarten. That question angered Vancent even more; sure, he admitted he was young, but he wasn't young enough to go to kindergarten!

Today, however was different; Vancent wouldn't let anyone, and he meant anyone talk to him like he was a child. He was sick and tired of it! He walking through Game Central Station, pretending to be a grown-up. All went well, until-

"Um, kid," Someone asked from behind him. Vancent turned around angrily. It was Sonica, "I don't mean to be a nusance or anything, but, where are you going in such a hurry? I thought I was the fastest thing alive. Obviously not. Anyway, where's your Mom? Are you lost or-"

"NO! I AM NOT LOST YOU IDIOT! I AM ANGRY THAT PEOPLE, FOR THE LIKES OF YOU, ARE TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD! Well," Vancent quietened down his voice when he noticed that some game characters were looking at him, "I'm not a child! And I'm gonna prove it! You'll see! You'll all see!" And with that, he stormed back into Sugar Rush.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Vancent arrived into his game. He saw some of the other racers waiting around for something. So, he ran down the rainbow bridge which lead him into the game, and ran towards Toffyta, Candlehead and Rancesca, "Hey guys," He greeted, like nothing had happened before, "I'm just wondering something...are you guys...well, sick and tired of being treated like children?"

"Well," Toffyta scratched the back of his head, "Truth is, we are children. And, I don't mind being babied by the other game characters. After all, Vancent, you know I love the attention. And I like the fact that people think that I'm so adorable." He smirked a little.

"Ugh...we know too well..." Rancesca sighed.

Candlehead seemed a little confused though, "Um...but what do you mean by that? I mean...don't you like not going to see scary stuff...o-or going on high rides and drinking Root Beer and stuff?"

"Of course not!" Vancent snapped, frightening the green-haired boy a little, "Sorry, Candlehead. I was trying to say that I'm sick and tired of being treated like a child, so, I'm gonna do stuff that's adult, so people will think of us in a different lime-light, y'know?"

"Yeah...but don't you think that's well...not a very good idea. I mean, maybe they won't let us in those places for a reason." Toffyta crossed his arms a little.

"Toffya's right, Vancent," Rancesca added, "Although I hate to say it. Maybe you shouldn't prove yourself. If you tell people that you don't like to be treated like a baby, then maybe they won't."

"I've done it before, guys!" Vancent sighed, "And I'll prove to everyone that we can do adult stuff, even if you guys don't agree with me! I'll prove to all of you that us kids can do it! You'll all see!" And with that, he stormed out of Sugar Rush once again.

Toffyta shook his head, "Tried to tell him..."

"Maybe Vancent's...well, right," Candlehead spoke up, getting glances from his two friends, "I mean, maybe we shouldn't be spoke to like babies. It's a little silly if you think about it..."

"Candlehead, just because Vancent is the President, doesn't mean he's always right," Toffyta shook his head, "C'mon...we've got better things to do then hang around here...I'm gonna see if I can go and find Gleyda and tell her to annoy Crumbledon again...that boy get's so angry with pranks that's it's hilarious!" And with that, he ran away, chuckling a little.

Rancesca shrugged her shoulders and followed her friend along. Candlehead thought hard for a moment, before running after his two friends, slightly confused, as he always was.

* * *

Back inside Game Central Station, Vancent looked around for something adult to do. He thought about going on a roller-coaster ride, but it was impossible to sneak into one of those. Then, he headed towards Tipper's, but re-considered it after a moment; that place had big security checks. He couldn't get in even if he tried!

Finally, Vancent headed towards the movie theater, which was in a game called Life World. It had everything that real-life people did, including going to the movies. Vancent knew that it was dark in there, so nobody would even see him sneak inside it.

He chuckled a little as he found himself outside the train station for Life World. He headed onto the train quickly, making sure nobody would see him sneak on. He didn't want to be asked if he was lost again! That question was asked way too many times now that it was ridiculous!

After a moment, the train started up, beginning to travel through power cords to the game. Vancent was so excited! He had never went into another game without Rhonda before! He would prove that he was grown-up!

Vancent waited a minute before the train began to slow down. He laughed a little, making sure it was quiet. He couldn't afford others noticing him! The crowd spilled out of the train, Vancent inside it. Since there was so many people, nobody could see him sneaking around on his own.

He ran into the game; there was so much to do here! But, he needed to find the theater. He ran up and down different paths, until he found Sour Belle, walking around on her own, "Ah, your highness," Sour Belle began, "What might you be doing here?" Surprisingly, she was smiling! That was very unlike Sour Belle.

"I'm...um...meeting Rhonda here," Vancent lied, pulling the top of his teal hoodie gently. He just wanted to get a move on, and really didn't want to have a converstation with Sour Belle, even if she wasn't acting Sour today, "W-We're going to see a movie..."

"Alright! Have a wonderful day!" And with that, Sour Belle skipped away. When Vancent should of been happy that Sour Belle was smiling for the first time, he was a little freaked out.

"So, if she's smiling, then this is the day where Candlehead says something intelligent. Well, we all enjoyed Candlehead's stupidness while it lasted. Anyway, I've gotta get to that theater!" And with that, he ran along another path.

Finally, after a couple of minutes of running, Vancent's eyes settled on a large sign. Right at the top, Vancent could see the theater sign, pointing in the left direction. His eyes lit up, running in the left direction. He really wanted to get to the theater before an adult movie was going to finish.

Vancent arrived behind the theater building. He thought for a moment, before pushing one of the doors open. He chuckled, knowing he was in! He couldn't believe what he was doing! He'd show everyone else that a nine-year old could do adult things.

As he walked inside the building, everything seemed to be dark inside, apart from the large, flickering light of a movie screen. Vancent mumbled, "_Yes!_" Before sitting down on one of the front seats of the theater, looking up at the screen. An adult movie was most definitely being shown, as all Vancent saw was adults in the theater.

He snuggled into the large chair, putting his hands behind his back, and lazily getting comfortable. He was starting to like this. Nice seats, awesome movie. He told everyone that he could do this. He had proved everyone wrong, and he was going to make sure that everyone else knew it too. However, he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard violent screaming coming from the movie. He whimpered a little, but didn't cover his eyes. Adult movies weren't this scary, were they?

However, stubborn little Vancent wanted to continue to watch it. He saw a zombie girl. She cut her tongue in half with a knife, frightening the poor child. He sniffled a little, tears streaming down his face in fear. He waned to get out of here now! He didn't like it in here anymore, even thought his had literally just arrived in there.

Then, he saw a human girl being forced to kiss the zombie girl, who had began to scream. Vancent started to scream, like the human girl on the screen itself. He covered his eyes in fear, tears pouring down his face. He wanted to get out there now! He didn't want to be in here anymore! He didn't like being an adult! He wanted too-

Suddenly, he felt a large hand touch him on the shoulder; he looked up in fear, thinking he was in trouble with a security guard, but instead, it was Rhonda, but she didn't seem to happy. Vancent wiped his eyes a little, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"Vancent," Rhonda began, taking Vancent outside of the theater, "I can't believe you would sneak into a movie like that! Especially an adult movie! You could of got frightened for life! That's why we don't allow you to go into these places!"

Vancent, who was still trying to recover from what he saw on the screen, nodded his head, but continued to cry a little bit. He didn't like getting in trouble, nor did he like to see scary things like that, "I-I'm sorry...I-I won't do it again..."

"What were you trying to prove?" Rhonda asked in exasperation, waving her gigantic hands in the air.

"W-Well," Vancent begun, tears streaming down his face once more, "I wanted to prove that I wasn't just some kid, and that I could do adult things...I-I'm really sorry Rhonda...I s-shouldn't of got so sure of myself..."

Rhonda shook her head and scooped up the child in a big hug, "Ssh...it's OK...you didn't know..." She kissed Vancent on his forehead, "But promise me you won't do a thing like this again, and I'll tell everyone not to treat you like a child ever again, OK?"

"OK, Rhonda..." Vancent replied, still feeling a little upset. But, he had learnt his lesson. He knew he should of listened to his friends, and Toffyta was right about things being child-locked for a reason. He knew never to do a thing like what he did ever again, but, however, with Vancent, you never know.

**A/N: Yay! Finished! Well, did we all enjoy it? Shinigamilover2, I wanted to give this sort of concept to the story since it made sense. I don't know why, but I guess it's just me, huh?**


	6. Dumped

**Summary: One-shot. Vancent is heartbroken when Rancesca breaks up with him only to go for Toffyta. So, Rhonda, being the good person she is, decides to comfort her friend.**

**A/N: Shinigamilover2's suggestion. Need I say no more.**

**Dumped**

Rhonda was peacefully taking a stroll through Sugar Rush, just thinking to herself. Even when Vancent wasn't available which was hardly ever, she enjoyed walking around the sugar-coated paths of the candy-coated game. It was wonderfully peaceful, and-

"B-B-But w-what do you m-mean y-you don't love me?" She heard someone ask; it was Vancent, Rhonda was sure of it! The giant ran behind a candy-floss bush, peering through a gap in it, making sure she wasn't seen.

"I mean, Toffyta's so romantic. He's so gorgeous, and he's such a good racer. He's got the best kart ever," Rhonda gritted her teeth; that was vain, snobbish Rancesca, "And, you sweetie? Well, you're not romantic. You aren't exactly gorgeous, and you just cheat in your races to win. Not to mention your stupid kart...it's just...eugh...I can't even find words to describe it."

Vancent's little heart broke in two pieces as soon as he heard those words, "I-I-I...b-but why are you leaving me? I-I love you...don't you love me back?" His glossy hazel eyes stared into Rancesca's bright, thoughtful, blue ones.

Rancesca scoffed a little, "Ha! Just cos' your the President, doesn't mean I have to love you, does it?" She shook her head, before calling her new boyfriend over, "Toffyta, baby, come here! Vancent's being a meanie to me!"

Toffyta walked over, smirking a little. Secretly, and Vancent knew, that he didn't really want to upset Vancent, but he had to do whatever Rancesca said, "Oh really?" He cracked his knuckles, "I think I need to teach him a lesson, don't I Rancescy?" He turned his face to Rancesa, who blushed a little.

"Yeah, Toffy..." Rancesca mumbled dreamily, resting her head on Toffyta's shoulder. Vancent was heart-broken. He couldn't believe this was going on, nor did he want to believe it.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The three suddenly heard someone bellow. Vancent looked up, a little shocked, and happy to see Rhonda, his awesome friend there. But, Rancesca and Toffyta didn't seem to happy to see him there.

"Let's go!" Rancesca grabbed hold of Toffyta's hand, walking away. Before she entirely left Vancent's sight, she looked back at him, an angry expression plasted on to her face, which made Vancent shudder greatly, causing a couple of more tears to spill out of his eyes.

Rhonda ran over to her friend in worry, immediately cradling him in her arms, "Ssh," She began to rub his back as Vancent continued to cry into her shirt, "It's OK..."

"N-No i-it's not..." Vancent sniffled, burying his head further into Rhonda's chest, "I-I love Rancesca...w-why d-did she dump me for Toffyta? W-Why, R-Rhondie?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that Rancesca's just a big ol' jerk and she won't hurt you anymore while I'm around." Rhonda, however, didn't know that that comment would make things worse for poor, poor Vancent.

He began to cry escastically, surprising Rhonda. After a moment or two, he managed to get a couple of words out, all while chocking, "S-She's n-not a jerk! I love her!" He stubbornly retorted, not wanting to except that Rancesca had really, and truly, had dumped him.

"Vancent, kiddo," Rhonda began, rubbing soothing circles into Vancent's back, "Sometimes, you've just gotta admit that the person is a big ol' jerk," Vancent whimpered, but didn't reply, "And, anyway, you're a much better guy then Toffyta. Rancesca doesn't know what she's missing. I'm sure that one day, she'll be crawling back to you, wanting to be your girlfriend again." Vancent sighed a little however.

"A-And w-what if s-she's right? W-What if T-Toffyta is a better guy then me? W-What if she won't come crawling b-back to me?" Vancent asked, leaving Rhonda lost at words. Vancent knew that Rhonda couldn't answer any of his questions because he was right, and so was Rancesca. He began crying a little more, only to be comforted yet again by his gigantic friend.

"To prove that Rancesca's wrong, and that I'm right, I'm gonna sing you a little song. It's just to prove that I'm sure Rancesca will come back to you. And when she does, you have to take her under your wing; you can't immediately say '_Oh, sure! Let's get back together!_' You have to torment her into feeling guilty. Anyway, shouldn't I start?"

"Y-Yeah..." Vancent replied, a smile slightly appearing on his face. Rhonda knew that Vancent knew that she was going to sing one particular song, just for the occasion.

Before Vancent could say anything else, Rhonda had began to sing, '_There is not a single word in the whole world _

_That could describe the hurt,_

_The dullest knife just sawing back and forth, _

_And ripping through the softest skin there ever was, _

_How were you to know? _

_Oh how were you to know? _

_And I, I hate to see your heart break, _

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close, _

_But I've been there before, _

_Love, happens all the time, _

_To people who aren't kind, _

_And heroes who are blind, _

_Expecting perfect scripted movie scenes,_

_But what's an awkward silence mystery? _

_How were you to know? _

_Oh how were you to know? _

_And I, I hate to see your heart break, _

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close,_

_But I've been there before,_

_For all the air that's in your lungs, _

_For all the joy that is to come,_

_For all the things that you're alive to feel,_

_Just let the pain remind you hearts can heal, _

_Oh how were you to know? _

_Oh how were you to know? _

_And I, I hate to see your heart break,_

_I hate to see your eyes get darker as they close, _

_But I've been there before...'_

Rhonda smiled as she finished her song; little Vancent had fallen asleep, which was an adorable sight to her. She smiled, stroking the raven-haired child's hair gently. Vancent began to smile a little in his sleep. It looked like an evil sort of smile. Rhonda could take a guess what Vancent was dreaming about, but she most certainly wouldn't mention it to anyone.

**A/N: Phew! Done! I know, I know; it was a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Also, thanks Shinigamilover2 for suggesting this idea!**


	7. Between Us

**Summary: One-shot. Rhonda and Vancent get into a fight, and for the first time. Luckily, Calhoun and Felicia are there to straighten things out between the duo.**

**A/N: Shinigamilover2's suggestion; I need no more to say here. Also, if Rhonda was treating Vancent a little too harshly in this story, it's just because of her anger problems. That's all.**

**Between Us**

Rhonda stormed around Game Central Station, attempting to find Vancent, and not for a good reason; the sarcastic little child had gone too far this time. He had almost got himself hurt when he was racing the other week, only because he was showing off, and in the process, blamed it on Rhonda for distracting him. Rhonda never thought Vancent was like that! The nerve of him! Well, Rhonda would show him a thing or two when-

"Hey, Rhonda!" The giant heard a familiar, child-like voice approach her. Rhonda turned away from Vancent in disgust, surprising the nine-year old, "Um...Stinkbrain...what's the matter-"

"Don't call me that!" Rhonda retorted, un-intentionally interrupting her friend, "Do you know how it feels to be called Stinkbrain? Huh, do ya?" Her fists were shaking angrily, but she tried her hardest not to hurt her friend.

Vancent backed down a little, a slightly angry expression on his face, "Well, _sorry_! You usually don't mind when I call you Stinkbrain, huh? What's your big deal?!"

"My big deal? My big deal!?" Rhonda gritted her teeth, picking up Vancent by his hoodie, "My big deal is you! Always acting cocky on the racetrack! You're not that good of a racer! And, when you almost crashed, you blamed it on me!"

Vancent was shocked; he couldn't believe his friend would say such words about him, "Well, you're just a good-for-nothing, two-turned bad-guy! And that's all you'll ever be! If you think I'm cocky and a terrible racer...well, sir, you're just a stupid bad-guy with no life!"

Rhonda's eyes widened; Vancent...what had he become? She loved him before he became the ruler of Sugar Rush. Now, he was just a cocky little brat with no life. She had a life and he didn't. She let go of his hoodie, sending him flying to the ground. Luckily, he used his hands to prevent him from having proper contact with the ground, "I-I...well, you've got no life either! And you're just stupid too! Why don't you just go and cry in the corner like you always do!"

"Why don't you go and cry in your little mud puddle, huh?" Vancent retorted, tears now welling up in his eyes.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY AND NEVER SEE ME AGAIN?!" Rhonda screamed, catching the attention of some of the other game citizens, including Calhoun, Felicia, and the Sugar Rush Racers. Rhonda didn't realize how much she was hurting Vancent, but she sure knew that Vancent's past words were hurting her.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK TO MY GAME AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO WATCH ANY OF MY RACES!" Vancent retorted, shouting back. Tears were now streaming down his face.

"FINE, JUST GO AND CRY TO YOU'RE LITTLE FAKE FRIENDS IN YOUR GAME! THEY NEVER WERE YOUR FRIENDS, AND THEY NEVER WILL BE! THEY'RE ONLY YOUR FRIENDS BECAUSE YOUR NOT A GLITCH ANYMORE! WELL...I THINK YOU STILL ARE!" Rhonda screamed at the top of her lungs.

That was enough for Vancent. The little boy busted out crying, his eyes bright red from crying hard in just a couple of seconds. Sour Belle ran over to him in worry. She patted the little boys back gently, glancing up at Rhonda. The other Racers ran over to Vancent, shaking their heads at Rhonda. Toffyta, Candlehead and Juboldon worriedly hurried over to their friend. Sour Belle held Vancent's hand as he began to walk with the other Racers. Vancent looked back at Rhonda once more before he headed into his game. He held a sad, betrayed expression on his face. After a second, he was gone.

Rhonda was breathless; she couldn't believe what she had said, but on the other hand, the little squirt deserved it. He deserved all those remarks that Rhonda shouted out to him. He deserved it, and Rhonda knew it. However, it seemed like the other game characters didn't think he deserved it, but they didn't think Rhonda deserved all those comments Vancent said either. Rhonda just couldn't take it anymore, and headed into her own game.

Felicia and Calhoun held one-another hands in agony; they couldn't believe what had just happened. It seemed so unlike them both to argue, "I-I..." Felicia was lost for words. She looked up at Calhoun, who shook his head a little.

"Shame...a big shame...I thought they were friends..." He sighed, "Well, you know what we've gotta do now, don't you Felicy?" He looked down at his wife, who shook her head, "We have to get them back together as friends...otherwise, this could get worse. Much worse."

"I know...but you heard them, Tommy; they said they never wanted to see each other again. It'll be impossible for them to talk things through, let alone make the problem worse."

"Oh, but you're dead wrong, Felicy, as much as I hate to say it," Calhoun sighed, "See, if they don't talk things through, the problem will linger, and other things, more horrible things, that are on their minds, will be taken out the next time they do cross each others path," His head hung low as he continued to speak, "And...one of them could get seriously hurt..." He finished darkly.

Felicia nodded her head, "You're right, Tommy; we've gotta help them before things get worse. But, how will we do it? One of us needs to talk to one of the others. Should I speak to Rhonda, since I've known her longest?"

"No. Rhonda will think something's going on. I'll go, so it doesn't seem so ironic. You should go and speak to Vancent, Felicy. I know you're good with kids." He smiled a little.

"Kay, kay, Tommy. So, when do we start?" She asked.

"Right now."

* * *

Inside Fix-It Felicia Jr, Rhonda sat inside her little house on top of the garbage heap, sniffling a little. Now that she had thought about what she had said to Vancent, it had really upset her, and there was nothing she could do to make up with him. She'd stay friendless, as many bag-guys should of done in the first place.

Suddenly, she felt a chilling, cool hand on her shoulder; she spun around, thinking it to be Vancent, but instead, it was Calhoun, holding a sour expression on his face, "Look, Space Cadette, I don't know what you were thinking back there, but I'm gonna get it outta' you even if it takes me forever!" He demanded, though he didn't hit Rhonda, because what good would that do?

Rhonda shook her head and turned away from Calhoun, "Look, Calhoun...it...doesn't matter, alright? Just go and join Felicia on some date or something...please, just go...I want to be alone for a while..."

Calhoun shook his head, sitting down next to the giant, "Look, Rhonda...Felicia and I couldn't believe what happened just a couple of minutes ago, nor did we know why. We think you should just...well, make-up and be friends again-""

"No! I'm never becoming friends with that...that cocky little brat ever again! Why should I? He blamed it on me that he almost crashed in the race the other week!" She denied the fact that she really did want to be friends with Vancent again. She couldn't even believe that she would be so horrible to Calhoun, even if he was trying to help her.

"Rhonda, Rhonda..." Calhoun shook his head, "You just don't understand...I know you want to be friends with Vancent again, don't you?" Rhonda sighed, and nodded her head, "I thought so. You miss Vancent, and regret everything you said to him. Well, I'm here to help you get him back. You just have to stay low, and follow my lead, OK?"

"Alright...but if you're sure it'll get Vancent back as my friend, then I'm in." Rhonda sighed. She would do anything, and she mean anything, to get Vancent back as her friend. Even if Vancent didn't even want to speak to her anymore, she still needed to find a way to get Vancent back as her friend.

"I'm perfectly sure. Just listen to every word I say and you'll most certainly become friends before the Arcade opens. Just...come with me to Game Central. That's our first, and hopefully, our last stop, alright?"

"Alright." Rhonda replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sugar Rush, Felicia waited nervously outside of Vancent's palace. She had knocked on the door a couple of times, before Sour Belle answered it, "Yess?" She asked in her normal, un-enthusiastic tone of voice.

Felicia looked down at Sour Belle, her blue cap off her head, "I would like to speak to the President, if you don't mind, sir. It's for a very important matter, and it can't be ignored."

"I'm afraid the President is...well, he's busy in his room at the moment. But, if it's really important, then you can speak to him." She opened the large door, letting Felicia into the palace, "The Prince's-I mean, _President's_ room is in the third door on the left staircase. Please don't be too long. His highness is rather busy."

"I won't. I promise." Felicia nodded her head, putting her cap back where it belonged. She headed into the throne room, where she saw two staircases, "The left staircase..." She mumbled, before making her way up the left staircase.

When she reached the top, she had a short walk before arriving outside Vancent's bedroom. She took in a deep breath of air, before knocking on the door. Immediately she heard Vancent shout, "Go away, whoever you are!" It sounded like he was still crying.

Felicia shook her head and proceeded to open the door. Vancent looked back at her. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were now very red and puffy, "O-Oh...it's you..." He mumbled, "I-I thought you were Rhonda...trying to apologize..." He sniffled a little, just by mentioning his ex-friends name.

Felicia sighed and sat down next to Vancent, "Sweetie, look; I've seen Rhonda get into many arguments in the past, but the truth is, she didn't mean to hurt you. She loves you, and I know you love her back. But, I'm afraid it was you who angered her in the first place. She doesn't like show-offs. That's the one thing she doesn't like, apart from psycho's like Turbette," Vancent chuckled a little, "See, she doesn't hate you. It's just she was worried that you were showing off too much, and you could of had an accident. That's all. She wasn't intentionally going to have an argument with you. She loves you like your her own child."

Vancent had amazingly listened to every word Felicia had said. He wiped his tears away, but evidence of him crying was still in his voice, "Y-Yeah...I guess...but, how do you know she really loves me...y-you might be lying, just so she can be my friend again..."

"Fix-It Felicia never lies, Vancent. Believe me." Felicia patted the small boy on the shoulder, "And, Rhonda does love you. When you left, you didn't see how upset she was by what she did to you. She was really, really upset about what she said to you. Now, come with me, and we'll make up with her, OK?" She held out her hand.

Vancent was slightly hesitant for a moment, before he replied, "O-OK..." He held her hand gently, telling Felicia that he would go with her back to Game Central Station.

* * *

Back inside Game Central Station, Rhonda was lead by Calhoun out of Fix-It Felicia Jr, weather as Felicia lead Vancent out of Sugar Rush. Rhonda, nor Vancent, were aware that they were about to cross each others path any second now.

"Alright, stay low and remember what I told you." Calhoun whispered to Rhonda, who nodded her head a little, "Good. I think they're around here somewhere. You just need to keep your eyes peeled, OK?"

"OK." Rhonda replied.

On the other side of the station, Felicia held Vancent's hand gently, "OK, now remember how to apologize, Vancent? You can only say certain things to Rhonda that will make her satisfied with an apology."

"Yep." Vancent replied, nodding his head a little. Suddenly, he and Felicia saw Rhonda and Calhoun, almost opposite them. After a moment, the other two made eye-contact with Felicia and Vancent. Calhoun nodded his head at Felicia, who nodded back.

"Go...apologize..." Felicia smiled at Vancent, who shyly nodded his head, before walking towards Rhonda.

Calhoun performed a thumbs-up at Rhonda, before acknowledging her to walk towards Vancent. Rhonda did exactly that, by walking towards Vancent, who was already walking slowly. After a couple of seconds, the two ex-friends met each other in the middle, "Look...kid, I'm really sorry for what I sad to you. It wasn't fair for me to say that, nor should of I ever done it. Especially the last part I said to you...I'm just...really sorry...for everything I said...but, I was frustrated about what you said to me the other week, about blaming be and everything, but it was me who took things to far..."

"Same here...I shouldn't of been so cocky on the racetrack...Rhonda, I promise from now on I'll stay low and get on with the race. I won't show off my abilities to anyone. Even if it's for a good cause...and, I'm sorry when I said you were nothing..." Vancent's head hanged low.

"Same here." Rhonda sighed, "Friends?" She asked, kneeling down to Vancent's height.

"Friends." Vancent smiled, jumping into Rhonda's chest and giving him a big, tight hug, "I love you Rhonda...you're the bestest friend I could ever have..."

"I love you too, kiddo..." Rhonda smiled, patting the small child on the back.

Felicia and Calhoun held one-anothers hands, happy of what they had done to help the two friends get back together. Calhoun lifted Felicia up, and kissed her square on the lips. Felicia returned the kiss. The couple were just so happy of what they had accomplished today.

**A/N: Yay! It's done! I'm so happy! I loved writing this one! But, I'm sorry again if Rhonda's a little out of character. Also, thanks Shinigamilover2 for suggesting this idea!**


End file.
